The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a hose-like sealing device for concrete joints.
Generally speaking, the hose-like sealing device for concrete joints of the invention is of the type comprising an inner support body possessing a liquid pervious wall, a first fluid pervious meshwork-like hose encapsulating such support body, and a second liquid pervious, meshwork-like hose which encapsulates or surrounds the first hose.
Such type of sealing device is known to the art from Swiss Pat. No. 600,077, granted Dec. 15, 1977. In contrast to conventional joint sealing bands it possesses the advantage that it is possible to introduce the sealing agent therethrough into the concrete of the joint region, something which previously was attempted without success by means of perforated plastic hoses. In this respect, attention is directed to the supplement to volume 9 of the publication "Schweizer Baublatt", dated Feb. 3, 1976, and entitled "Kunstoffe im Bau". Therefore, partial success was realized with the sealing device of the aforementioned Swiss Patent No. 600,077 in terms of avoiding the otherwise hardly divertible water circulation of conventional sealing bands.
Yet, even with extremely carefully fabricated and exceptionally well compacted concrete, by subjecting the same to intensive vibrations, it is hardly possible to prevent penetration of concrete constituents into the interior of the sealing device, so that there can arise clogging and hence functional degrading of the sealing device.